Cet été J'ai fait de la luge
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Victoire avait imaginé sa dernière semaine de vacances à bronzer sur la plage ou à passer des moments en famille. Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était dans le programme que Teddy lui avait organisé.  Embarquez et partez pour en voyage loin d'être ordinaire


Un petit OS sur Victoire et Teddy (encore) écrit dans le cadre d'un concours.

Et merci (comme toujours) à J.K. Rowling !

=)

* * *

><p>-<em>Des Vacances<em>... Comment peut-on appeler ça des vacances ? _Mais oui, Victoire, je te promets que ça va te plaire. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? De parfaites petites vacances pour finir l'été en beauté. Je t'assure que tu t'en souviendras pendant _très_ longtemps !_

-Quand tu auras fini de râler et de me repasser cette scène en boucle, tu pourras peut-être sourire... ?

Victoire lança un regard noir à son copain qui se trouvait sur la banquette juste en face de lui. Soupirant et, après lui avoir adressé un sourire forcé et désinvolte, elle appuya son front contre la vitre glacée du train. Son souffle régulier laissait des traces de buées sur le verre tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle s'était laissée prendre au piège. Un piège savamment élaboré par un jeune homme aux yeux chocolats et aux cheveux étrangement bleus. Teddy l'avait embarquée dans un voyage totalement loufoque et... dépaysant. En effet, alors que Victoire allait entamer sa seule et dernière semaine de vacances, après avoir travaillé tout l'été dans la boutique de l'oncle George, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une région perdue de l'Europe de l'Est, en pleine montagne, où seule la neige s'étendait à perte de vue.

Adieu les séances de bronzage au Terrier, adieu les derniers shopping avec les copines, adieu la semaine en famille et les soirées joyeuses. Bonjour le froid, le désert et la mauvaise humeur. Pas de baignades à la maison, pas de sable fin ni maillot de bain.

En face d'elle, Teddy lisait un livre sur les Animagi. Il avait décidé d'en devenir un depuis que le professeur McGonagall lui avait promis son poste de professeur de Métamorphose lorsqu'elle s'en séparerait. Il sifflotait joyeusement et semblait être tout sauf a) ennuyé, b) désespéré, c) frigorifié. Ce qui était le cas de Victoire.

Après s'être laissé entraîner par Teddy, elle avait transplané dans une petite gare délabrée au nord de la Slovaquie, juste à la frontière de la Hongrie. Enfin, c'est ce que lui avait dit son ami. Et, après une heure d'attente sur un quai presque désert, un train à vapeur était entré en gare. Malgré ses réticences, Victoire y était montée, non sans râler contre son cinglé de petit ami qu'elle avait -souvent- du mal à comprendre. Ils avaient trouvé deux banquettes, l'une en face de l'autre, dans un petit wagon et s'y étaient installés, sous les regards curieux de huit moldus qui n'avaient jamais dû rencontrer un homme aux cheveux bleus.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de demander quelle était leur destination, il lui avait grommelé qu'ils allaient au mont Gerlach, aussi appelé le Gerlachovsky stìt dans la langue locale. Chose imprononçable d'après Victoire. Sur les hauts plateaux, la neige avait tout recouvert et l'idée de devoir y marcher pour monter au mont _Gerlach_ lui plaisait moyennement. Bon d'accord, l'idée lui déplaisait fortement.

-J'ai froid, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, tout en ouvrant les yeux.

Teddy la regarda avec un sourire en coin et, posant son livre ouvert sur la banquette, il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un grand pull en laine bleu-gris. Un grand _T _ doré y était brodé. Il le lança à Victoire qui, sans attendre, l'enfila. Elle retroussa les manches, faisant ainsi apparaître ses petites mains.

-Merci, fit-elle simplement.

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence dans le petit wagon. Tapant des doigts nerveusement contre l'accoudoir à sa droite, elle regardait Teddy. Celui-ci, sachant pertinemment que son amie n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de parler, n'avait pas reprit son livre et se contentait de regarder dans les profonds yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

-Pourquoi on ne transplane pas jusqu'au mont Machin ? demanda Victoire, exaspérée. Il fallait que j'aille acheter mes livres de septième année. La rentrée est bientôt et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver trop tard...

Teddy la regardait, un sourire amusé peint sur le visage.

-C'est évident, non ? rit-il. C'est beaucoup plus divertissant en prenant le train. Et en marchant. Ça serait trop facile sinon ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu vas _adorer _ça...

-Je te déteste, Teddy Lupin !

Il ne broncha pas. Il avait l'habitude.

-Je vais te tuer, ronchonna-t-elle, les dents serrées. Ou alors je vais te quitter. Je ne sais pas trop encore...

-Si tu me quittes, tu n'auras plus à manger, et rien pour t'habiller ni te loger. C'est moi qui ai le sac ensorcelé donc, c'est moi qui survis, remarqua-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Il aimait plus que tout les petites joutes verbales qu'il partageait sans arrêt avec Victoire. Surtout quand il avait le dernier mot. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Très souvent.

-Alors c'est décidé, reprit la jeune fille. Je te tue et je récupère le sac.

-Oui mais si tu me tues, tu ne m'auras plus. Adieu délicieux baisers, contra-t-il. Et adieu corps d'Adonis qu'est le mien. Tu ne pourras plus en profiter...

-Mouais...

Boudeuse, une fois de plus, la sorcière ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme content de sa victoire, eut un sourire satisfait. Mais voyant que sa vraie Victoire était fâchée, il eut envie de la faire rire. En tout métamorphomage accompli qu'il était, il changea son nez en bec d'oiseau. Mais l'effet escompté ne vint pas. Au contraire, Victoire lui lança son sac à la figure, tout en le toisant d'un regard sombre de rapproches.

-Tu fais quoi de tous ces Moldus ? chuchota-t-elle, maîtrisant avec peine sa colère. Et s'ils t'avaient vu ?

Teddy avait retrouvé son aspect normal et la regardait, mécontent de s'être fait réprimander. Depuis toujours, dès qu'il faisait son intéressant ou faisait des crasses, toutes les filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Il aurait pu écrire un florilège de jeunes filles avec qui il était sorti et qui étaient à ses pieds. Pourtant, il avait fini par tomber sous le charme de Victoire Weasley, de deux ans sa cadette et au caractère de cochon. Elle ne se laissait jamais impressionner par ses petits tours et l'avait souvent _disputé_ pour ça.

Teddy, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, se tourna vers une vieille dame qui se trouvait assise à leur niveaux, dans la rangée opposée. Elle avait les cheveux gris et tournait les pages d'un journal d'une main tremblante.

-Vous avez entendu Madame ? l'interpella Teddy. Elle vous a traitée de Moldue.

D'un air outré, elle regarda le jeune homme puis la blondinette qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière lança un regard noir à son compagnon et se tourna vers la vieille femme, gênée. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, la vieille dame lui lança d'un ton accusateur :

-C'est vous qui être Tordue ! Je ne pas savoir comment vous avoir été élevée, mais vous être très très malpolie ! Chez moi, les enfants respectent les anciens. Ils pas se moquer de nous... Et eux pas être habiller comme des sorcières, ajouta-t-elle dans un anglais déformé.

Elle désigna les cheveux emmêlés de Victoire qui les avait attachés dans un chignon rapide, ainsi que le pull trop grand qu'elle portait et qui jurait totalement avec ses collants rayés or et rouges, aux couleurs de sa maison. Mais cela, la vieille dame ne le savait pas.

-C'est vous la sorcière, rugit Victoire, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard, vous êtes aussi élégante qu'un Troll des cavernes habillé en danseuse étoile !

La vieille femme, ne comprenant pas un mot du discours de la jeune fille, jura dans une langue inconnue et s'en alla pour s'installer quelques sièges plus loin.

-Mais, remarqua simplement Teddy, ce n'est pas une sorcière. Ne viens-tu pas juste de me dire que c'est une Moldue ?

-Laisse tomber, tu m'énerves ! s'emporta Victoire, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme qu'elle seule savait maîtriser.

-Allez, fit le jeune homme en ouvrant les bras. Et si on faisait la paix ? Juste pendant cinq petites minutes...

Sa petite amie lui sourit et d'un bond, elle se retrouva à sa gauche. Posant ses pieds sur la banquette, elle prit le bras du sorcier en otage et posa sa tête contre le torse musclé de son prisonnier. Doucement, il l'embrassa. La paix avait été signée.

XXXXX

-C'est quoi ça ?

D'un regard inquiet et d'une voix peu assurée, elle désigna un objet plus que étrange. Teddy l'avait sorti de son sac et le tendait à présent avec insistance à son amie.

-Une pelle-luge, fit-il avec évidence, haussant des épaules. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais vu... ?

-C'est que j'habite au bord de la mer... Et c'est assez rare qu'il neige là-bas, rit-elle nerveusement. C'est même jamais arrivé...

Teddy la toisa. Ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés dans le vent et emmitouflée dans le pull qu'il lui avait prêté, elle était plus que belle. Il soupçonnait qu'elle avait hérité du sang de Vélane de son arrière grand-mère parce qu'elle exerçait sur lui un pouvoir assez terrifiant.

-Tu n'aurais pas _peur, _par le plus grand des hasards ?

Piquée au vif et vexée qu'il remette en doute son courage de Gryffondor, elle se saisit de la luge en plastique et se dirigea vers le haut de la pente. Arrivés au sommet après une interminable marche à pied grâce à laquelle Victoire avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur, Teddy voulait déjà redescendre. Il avait dit que le seul moyen d'atteindre leur destination était d'atteindre les 2 655 mètres du pic puis redescendre par l'autre versant.

Elle jeta la luge dans la neige et s'y assit.

-Si je meurs ou pire, si j'abîme le pull que mamie Molly t'as tricoté, tu seras le seul responsable ! cria-t-elle tout en s'élançant dans la grande descente neigeuse.

Et avant que Teddy ne puisse la retenir, elle était déjà partie.

Victoire s'accrochait maladroitement au manche de la pelle-luge pour ne pas tomber. À y réfléchir, elle aurait dû mettre sa fierté de côté, juste pour une fois, et ne pas foncer la tête baissée. Parce que lorsqu'on monte la première fois sur une luge, on ne descend pas le sommet le plus haut d'un pays, mais plutôt la colline à côté de chez soi.

La _piste_ commençait à s'aplatir. Autour d'elle, des arbres commençaient à apparaître. Ainsi que des rochers. Elle se retourna pour voir si Teddy la suivait. Mais personne à l'horizon. Pas de Teddy, ni de Superman. Personne. Se remettant droite, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la fin de la descente, avant de rencontrer une bosse monumentale et de s'envoler un peu trop haut à son goût. Les yeux fermés, elle pria Merlin de lui venir en aide.

Mais rien de terrible n'arriva. Victoire se retrouva juste, deux mètres plus bas, sur les fesses, de la neige poudreuse dans les cheveux. Et le tout avec un joli bleu sur les fesses. Mais ça, Teddy le lui fit remarquer quelques jours après.

Pestant pour la forme, elle remercia tout de même Merlin d'avoir sauvé sa vie et le pull de Teddy. Tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à se débarrasser de la neige qui avait élu domicile dans ses chaussures, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur ses cheveux.

-Teddy, aide-moi à...

Mais sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle levait la tête. Face à elle, une bête mi-cheval, mi-aigle la surplombait et la regardait avec curiosité.

-Teddy... ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Teddy ? Si tu es là, ça serait le meilleur moment pour me montrer que tu peux être utile. Teddy...

Plus loin, des pas précipités, étouffés par la neige se faisait entendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui cria-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende. Tu t'es fait mal ?

Elle sentait un soupçon de panique dans sa voix, ce qui réconforta un peu Victoire. Teddy tenait beaucoup à elle. Mais cela se révélerait inutile si elle se faisait dévorer par l'immense bête qui lui faisait face.

-Non, fit-elle sans crier mais assez fort pour que sa voix parvienne aux oreilles du sorcier. Mais un Hippogriffe plutôt grand et totalement sauvage me regarde avec des yeux... d'envie ? Teddy, ça mange les humains ces animaux-là ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, non, répondit le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant de son amie. Mais Harry m'a dit un jour qu'un Hippogriffe avait essayé de manger une fouine blonde. Tu devrais faire attention, cette description te correspond parfaitement !

Sa voix enjouée laissa place à un rire cristallin. Un rire qu'adorait Victoire. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, l'Hippogriffe se désintéressa d'elle et ébroua son encolure plumée avant de lever la tête. Victoire en fit de même et aperçut une touffe de cheveux bleus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'incline, éluda le sorcier. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Rappelles-toi, cours de Soins-aux-Créatures-Magiques, troisième année.

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement et reprit consistance. Doucement, elle se redressa en s'appuyant à la paroi terreuse dans son dos. À son tour, elle se courba, s'inclinant le plus que sa souplesse (inexistante) lui permettait. L'Hippogriffe recula de quelques foulées et, regarda tour à tour les deux sorciers. Il émit un cri aigu puis, à son tour, s'inclina.

Ravi d'être toujours en vie, Teddy descendit de son perchoir et vint se poster aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Je n'y crois pas, s'exclama la sorcière avec émerveillement, tandis que d'autres créatures approchaient. Franchement, c'est surprenant de tomber sur une meute d'Hippogriffe !

-Très surprenant en effet, constata Teddy, d'une voix amusée.

La jeune fille qui s'était approchée de la première bête, se retourna vivement. Les yeux plissés, elle le dévisagea.

-Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? C'était donc ça ton mystérieux objectif si difficile à atteindre ! Mais... pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Teddy s'approcha à son tour et vint poser avec lenteur sa main sur l'encolure de l'hybride. Tandis qu'il caressait les grandes plumes de la créature, il se déplaça vers sa petite amie. Il se plaça alors dans son dos et, la prit contre lui.

-Comment ? Il suffit de lire le Chicaneur, commença-t-il. Pourquoi ? Voir un Hippogriffe n'est pas une des mille choses à faire que tu as écrit sur la liste ? Celle que tu caches dans le fond du tiroir de ton bureau...

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? fit Victoire, mécontente.

-Un simple merci aurait suffit...

Mais avant que la jeune sorcière ai pu répondre, Teddy enserra sa taille et, avec une facilité déconcertante, la souleva et la hissa sur l'Hippogriffe qui ne bougea pas.

-Mais...

-Sort de Désillusion, très chère, la coupa le sorcier, fier de lui. Profite bien du paysage !

Alors que la bête mi-cheval, mi-aigle s'envola dans un battement d'ailes, Victoire cria, tout en s'agrippant du mieux qu'elle put :

-Je voulais voir un Hippogriffe, pas en monter un. Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur du vide... !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! La prochaine fois, on ira voir des Scrouts à Pétards !

Teddy, fier de lui, se frotta les mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jamais il ne pourrait être romantique. Taquiner Victoire était vraiment trop bon !

Il regarda avec allégresse, la fille qu'il aimait s'envoler. Le jeune homme était plus que satisfait. Il venait de réaliser le premier vœu d'une très longue liste.

XXXXX

-Et toi Victoire, tes vacances ? C'était comment ?

L'amie d'enfance de la Gryffondor, une petite brune qui étudiait à Poufsouffle, la regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Isolées dans une cabine du Poudlard-Express, elles faisaient, comme à leur habitude, le récit de leurs vacances.

-Mes vacances ? répéta Victoire, sortant de sa stupeur. La semaine la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

-Ah oui ? Tu as fais quoi ?

La jeune sorcière s'accouda contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage verdoyant défiler sous ses yeux. Elle soupira, repensant à Teddy et les merveilleuses vacances qu'il lui avait offert. Elle se tourna vers son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Cet été... J'ai fait de la luge.


End file.
